


Hotel Rooms

by elegantdalek



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantdalek/pseuds/elegantdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conventions can be the best of times and the worst of times. Especially when you think you might have feelings for your co-star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Non-specific con set during season four.

Cons were the worst. Actually the best, because seeing all the fans and interacting with them was amazing. But sleep deprivation was at its worst. It wasn't like filming, where you'd get all those weird breaks in which you could drink coffee or sleep on your costars shoulder. Cons were panel after panel and signings and photos and eating and everything. So at the end of the day, it was wonderful to fall into bed and not move for the next six hours.

Jensen and Jared escaped into the elevator as soon as they could. Jim wouldn't quit talking and Misha wasn't around to keep him busy. They had been up since the early morning (was that really yesterday? it was too late to tell) and both wanted to sleep. The hotel the con was held in had dozens of floors, and it felt like the elevator ride would never end. Jensen was convinced someone would come in to the elevator and attack them with questions and pictures, but Jared assured him if that happened, he would rescue Jensen from the rabid fangirls. How, he wasn't so sure, but in his sleep deprived state, Jensen trusted Jared with whatever he had to say. Suddenly the elevator slowed to a stop.

"Duuude, this isn't our floor! What if there's some crazy fangirls just waiting to get on?"

"Jen, I told you, you are safe with me. Besides, when I'm in the room, no one can look at anything but me" Jared replied cheekily.

Before any other words could be said, the doors opened, and indeed there stood a group of four girls, clutching cameras and papers, like they knew the elevator would hold the most desired objects of their affections. A collective gasp overtook the girls. Just as the girl in the shirt with Jared on it was about to let out a shriek, Jared surprised everyone by throwing his arms out and hugging them all.

"Hey y’all! How is the con treating you so far? Are the panels ok? Do I need to ask Misha to smile a bit more? Is the food alright? I'll be sure and tell the cooks of any problems you have. We are here to help!" Jared said, beaming a smile at the girls. They looked a bit overwhelmed. It's not often that your favorite TV star acts like he's your best friend. "Well we'd best be off," Jared said as he hastily signed one of the girls’ paper, and stepped back into the elevator, "you must be going down. Tell Jim we said good night, and have a nice night yourselves!" And the doors closed, sending Jensen and Jared far away from the completely stunned girls.

"Where did that come from?" Jensen asked, in awe himself.

"When in doubt, I don't think. I just start talking. Who knows where all my ideas come from? At least we didn't have a crazy fan encounter! I think they might have had a crazy celeb encounter though...oh well, everyone knows I'm crazy. And they didn't even seem to notice you! I told you I'd protect you."

"Well thanks Jay. I don't know, though, if it's a good thing that they ignored me. You better not be trying to steal my fans away!" He said playfully as he swatted at Jared.

"Whatever Ackles, I will never beat you out. You're too goddamn pretty!"

When they finally arrived at their floor, Jensen looked lost. "Dude, when did you wake up this morning?"

"Early. I don't know. You know how hotel people are. You ask for a wakeup call and it's either super early or super late. At least I didn't walk into my breakfast panel with my pajamas on or something."

"That would have been a real treat for the fans, eh?"

"And Misha would have loved it too. Never let me live it down. Fuck, I'm tired though. Where is my room?"

"You are coming with me Jen. Come on." And Jared pulled Jensen down the hall and into his room. The nice thing about the cons was the hotel rooms. They always supplied the stars with wonderful suites. Jensen gave a little moan when he saw Jared's bed. He gravitated towards it and fell face down onto the mattress.

"Hmssdk lksiiile marrrrnt"

"What's that Jensen? I can't hear you over the mattress you're currently eating."

"I said this is so comfortable." Jensen turned over and sighed contentedly. "I'm never moving, I'll have you know. Never ever. I will stay in this bed forever."

"And where am I supposed to sleep then?" asked Jared. But Jensen had already started lightly snoring. Jared smiled and looked at Jensen. He was pretty cute in sleep, he had to admit. Those nice arms and hands as his pillow were doing things to Jared. He blinked and looked away. He was awfully tired too; he'd had an early morning as well. Luckily, both Jared and Jensen had a later start tomorrow (or today? he still wasn't sure of the time). Jared sighed and pulled off his shoes and jacket. He glanced at Jensen, who was completely clothed. Smiling to himself, he gently took off Jensen's shoes and managed to shrug him out of his coat. Knowing Jensen, he would wake up in the middle of the night and be freezing cold. Why couldn't he have fallen asleep under the covers? Jared debated with himself - should he wake Jensen up enough to get him into the bed or leave him to wake up in the middle of the night? There weren't any spare blankets, which was quite surprising for the size of the hotel room. All the thinking made him really drowsy though, and before he knew it, Jared was asleep on the bed next to Jensen, body turned into his and arms almost touching Jensen's chest.

***

Jared woke with a start, and realized he had fallen asleep. It couldn't have been much later - the room was still incredibly dark and his mouth didn't feel nearly gross enough for it to be morning. Fuck though, he was cold. He knew sleeping over the covers would be a bad idea!

"Jen. Wake up" Jared lightly pushed Jensen and he grunted, spouting out more nonsense words. "We fell asleep, we've got to get under the covers dude." Unfortunately, Jensen didn't appear to be moving anytime soon. Jared sighed and decided this would be a one man operation. Standing up, he surveyed the bed in the little light he had coming from the crack under the door. "How do they even fold the covers up under the pillows like that," he muttered to himself, as he pulled and yanked the covers out from the pillows. He unceremoniously yanked under Jensen's head, causing another series of grunts, but Jensen stayed where he was. Jared struggled with the covers, but eventually he managed to get them completely out from under Jensen.

The bed looked happy and warm, especially with Jensen in it, and Jared couldn't wait to get back in. This time, though, he wasn't sleeping with his jeans on. Not to mention he really had to pee. He found his duffle bag in the corner of the room and went into the bathroom to change and pee. When he came out, he found Jensen had had a similar idea. He had managed to pull off his pants, and was only in boxers and a t-shirt. Yet he still looked dead to the world. Jared found this about the most adorable thing ever. Sleepy Jensen was so cute. Jared got back into bed and pulled the covers over them. His last thought before sleep overtook him once again was why hadn't he gotten into the other bed?

***

Once again Jared woke up, but this time it was definitely morning. Early morning, but still morning. He felt wonderful. And then he realized where his arms were. Most decidedly around Jensen. Wrapped around him. Even his legs wanted in. Was he really spooning his costar? That was a bad idea. Then he realized Jensen had Jared's arms held captive by his own, with his left hand dangerously close to his mouth. How had that happened? It felt great though. Jensen was really warm and smelled delicious, like warm bread. Without thinking, Jared hugged Jensen tight and lightly kissed his neck. He wouldn't care if true morning never came; lying in bed with Jensen, he now knew, was the best thing ever.

***

When Jensen joined the conscious realm in the morning, he was very disoriented. He wasn’t wearing his pajamas, and call him crazy, but it felt like someone was sleeping with him. He couldn’t remember much of last night, for once because of sleep, not alcohol. He thought he remembered being in an elevator with Jared, but after that it was a blur. Praying it wasn’t too late, he slowly opened his eyes.

And his heart stopped beating for a second. He was in bed. With Jared. What if something had happened and Jared hated him now; did he do anything? Jensen was in a panic. Then he realized his shoes and jeans were on the floor, but the rest of him was clothed. As was Jared. He even had on his pajamas.

Letting out a sigh, Jensen realized how comfortable he was. Jared’s arms were wrapped around him and Jensen’s legs were tangled up in Jared’s. Obviously Jared had as much to do with this cuddling business as Jensen. He suspected it was just the result of tiredness and sleep.

The main thing, though, was the bedside clock. It read 7:36. They still had almost 2 hours before their next panel. Jensen settled back down into sleep, pulling Jared closer. What was he doing? At least it was warm and comfortable. It had been far too long since he last slept in a bed with someone. He had forgotten how nice it was.

***

Jensen woke up sometime later to soft kisses at his neck. He turned his head - it was Jared. Without thinking, Jensen gently kissed his mouth, his tongue sneaking out to lick at Jared’s lips. Jared most decidedly kissed back, turning Jensen in his arms. Jared’s lips sucked at Jensen’s bottom lip while Jensen moaned into his mouth. Their hands grabbed at each other’s backs and necks and hair; anywhere to get the other man closer. As the kisses deepened, Jensen wondered where this was headed. Their tongues were fully exploring each other’s mouths, when suddenly Jensen felt Jared’s hand on his hard cock. Such intense pleasure made him afraid he was going to come right then. And then he did come, hot and wet and all over his boxers. His orgasm ripped through him and suddenly he was aware that he was awake, that this had been a dream. He was awake and his boxers were soaked and he was still lying in Jared’s embrace. Fuck.

Jensen completely tensed up. What should he do? Did Jared see? Luckily, his dorky friend was still lightly snoring and dead to the world. Jensen’s first thought was to wake Jared up, but he silenced that irrational part of his head. He looked at the clock – it was now almost 9am. They did need to get up. Actually, he was surprised they were still asleep. The long work days, the jet lag, and the stress of the convention had probably all conspired together to bring this extended snooze fest upon them. Not to mention just the simple act of sleeping in the same bed as someone really calmed Jensen down. He loved having another warm body pressed up against his. At home he usually slept with his arms curled around a blanket.

Nevertheless, they needed to be down at their breakfast panel in about a half hour. Jensen knew the best plan would be to sneak out of bed and into the shower (not to mention a new pair of boxers) before Jared woke up. The problem was Jared’s arms. They were trapping him to the bed, and he knew that if he moved Jared would wake up.

Now, Jared was much more touchy feely than Jensen, but Jensen still thought that he would baulk at the idea of goddamn snuggling. It was well and ok to grab onto someone else while sleeping, but awake? Jared was all about hugs, but Jensen didn’t think he’d be ok with any horizontal ones. He knew it was best that Jared remain oblivious to the previous night’s activities. Even if they had really only happened in Jensen’s dream.

Speaking of which, what the hell? He was a grown man. Actually, he was more than ten years past “becoming an adult”. He was 30 for god’s sake! Who’d ever heard of 30 year olds getting friggin’ wet dreams? He couldn’t remember the last time it had happened to him. Middle school? Why had it suddenly happened now? And while he was sleeping with Jared of all people?

All this thinking was getting him nowhere with his current situation, though. He just decided to jump out of bed really quick and maybe Jared wouldn’t notice the reason he woke up was because Jensen had hurtled away from him. Jared was usually pretty drowsy after waking up anyways, so he figured it would work.

Only Jensen didn’t actually want to leave the bed. Despite the warning signs still going off in his head, he wanted to stay curled up with Jared. He was warm and friendly and it was nice to be held by someone, even if that someone wasn’t currently conscious. But his fear that Jared would wake on his own and discover Jensen wrapped around him made him finally put his plan into action.

Jensen leapt out of the bed and immediately fell onto the floor. Smooth. Predictably, Jared woke right up and started talking to him.

“Jensen? Are you ok?”

Jensen’s brain kept up a steady reply of yup, yup, yup, yup. Only what came out was “no.” Crap. Why couldn’t his mouth listen to his head?

“Jen what’s wrong?” And before Jensen could even get up, Jared had gotten out of the bed and was crouched at Jensen’s side. Why was he so alert, dammit?

“Jared it’s ok, I’m fine. I meant I’m fine.” Jensen tried to correct himself. “I just…tripped.” He quickly glanced around to see what was near him. “I tripped over my shoe!” Ok so his shoe was actually about a foot from him. But Jared seemed to accept it.

“Man, we need to get ready.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna just run into the shower, ok?” And Jensen did in fact stand up and run to the bathroom door and shut it as fast as he could. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least Jared didn’t know how he had practically molested him in his sleep.

Jensen shed his t-shirt and itchy boxers coated with sticky drying come and stepped into the shower. Ok, so the first minute didn’t go so well. He would just have to get it together. Jared was his best friend, and more importantly, incredibly perceptive. He was sure to notice if anything was wrong. Hell, he already suspected. How had they even ended up sleeping in the same bed anyways?

How had they ended up curled together, with Jared’s strong warm body at his back, his quiet snores sending chills down Jensen’s neck? And then the dream. Dream Jared’s lips were so soft, and yet so strong and insistent. He’d never really noticed them before. And he was not getting hard just thinking about them.

With a sigh of resignation he quickly beat off, trying for the life of him to think of tits and pussies, but kept coming back to Jared.

It wasn’t until he was out of the shower and in a towel that he realized he had no other clothes to change into. Because he was in Jared’s room. All he had were yesterday’s clothes, but that was out of the question. For one, his boxers were filthy. And for another, while he wouldn’t really mind wearing the same shirt and jeans, he was at a convention. The entire fangirl population would notice if he wore the same clothes. He didn’t want them to think he had spent the night with Jared or something and add fuel to their weird obsession. Luckily Jensen was currently knee deep in denial and chose to ignore that particular irony.

He walked out of the bathroom in his towel and almost ran into Jared.

“Jensen! Are you all right?” Jared did look quite worried about Jensen.

“Yeah I’m fine. I don’t have any clothes to put on.”

“Well we’ve got like 10 minutes man. Shouldn’t have slept for so long.”

Jensen couldn’t help but internally interpret that as, ‘you should have woken me up instead of lying there freaking out.’

“Yeah, well, I’ve got to just run down to my room and get some clothes.” Jensen was suddenly aware of the fact that he was basically naked in the same room as Jared. And god help him, but he was starting to get hard. Again. Where was all this sexual energy coming from? He’s already jizzed twice in the last half hour!

“Let me go. Or at least put on your old clothes.” Jared said.

The old clothes were out of the question. And Jensen didn’t trust himself alone with Jared any more. He had to get out of there. “It will take two minutes man.”

“Well, I’ll meet you down there? And I’ll get you some coffee.”

“Thanks Jared,” Jensen said with a smile. It really wasn’t fair to be so abrupt with Jared; he didn’t deserve it. It wasn’t his fault his friend was a complete pervert. Jensen needed to get a grip.

He walked out the room and down the hall. He brought his wallet with him, with the room key inside it. His dirty clothes he left in Jared’s room. He’d just have to retrieve them later. It wasn’t like half his wardrobe was already mixed up with Jared’s anyways.

He navigated down the winding hallway, acutely aware that time was running out. He hated being late for things, especially when hundreds of fans were counting on him. But he couldn’t get Jared out of his head.

Of course it was then that he passed Misha in the hallway.

Misha looked completely shocked to see Jensen in the hallway. In a towel.

“Good morning Misha.” Jensen figured the best thing to do would be to act natural.

“Hey,” Misha unfortunately couldn’t stop staring at Jensen’s body. Not in a sexual way, just in a ‘what the fuck are you doing’ way. Or possibly a ‘ooh, look, a half naked man’ way. “Lose your clothes? Or are you giving the fans a treat this morning?” he asked with a smirk, with his eyes focused on the slight tent in Jensen’s towel. Fuck fuck fuck why was he suddenly hot for Jared?

“Look, I was with Jared and I just forgot my clean clothes, ok, it’s nothing, I swear.” Why oh why had he said Jared’s name? “Please don’t tell anyone about this,” Jensen pleaded.

“Of course not. See you later, man.” Misha had definitely eyed him at his mention of Jared. He knew Misha would probably be much more on board with the idea of Jared and Jensen…together… (stupid show) but he didn’t want to put any ideas in his head. Unfortunately that ship seemed to have sailed. Or maybe he just thought Jared was his poor excuse to cover up for a one night stand or something. Misha gave him a happy smile and walked away.

Jensen didn’t know Misha all that well yet, but he knew he wouldn’t go around blabbering that Jensen was wandering around naked. Or that his excuse was that he was with Jared.

With a sigh he hurried to his room and went in. The first night of the convention he had all but collapsed on the bed. And now last night he had spent with Jared. He supposed it was a poor use of his room.  At least he wasn’t paying for it. He set his keycard down on the bed and quickly pulled on jeans and a shirt, then decided to put on a sweatshirt as well. He ran out the room and to the elevator, praying he wasn’t late for the panel.

Jared found him right before they were to go on.

“There you are. I was worried,” Jared said to him, as he handed him a large cup of coffee.

“Thanks so much. I wish I had eaten something though.” Jensen knew it was going to be another long day.

“We’ll go somewhere nice for dinner, okay?”

“Sounds good.”

And with that their names were called and they went up on stage.

***

Jared knew something was up with Jensen. He was really distracted all day. The breakfast panel went all right, with Jensen joking around with him and answering questions from the fans. But Jared could tell he was preoccupied with something.

For as long as he could remember, Jared had had a crush on Jensen. When they first met and started working together, Jensen was just this good looking guy who was a little bit shy. But then he started opening up to Jared, and he was the most adorable person Jared had ever known. He supposed it was only natural after spending so much time together. His favorite times were when the two of them were walking back to their trailers, or to set, just joking around about whatever random topics they could think of. Before he knew it, Jensen was most decidedly his best friend and he couldn’t stay away. Their friendship definitely came first, but Jared always wished it could be a little more. Sometimes he could barely stop himself from reaching down to kiss Jensen’s stupid freckles. But it was and would only ever be a crush. Jensen wasn’t gay and neither was Jared; Jensen was just a daydream he had, a secret indulgence he hid inside himself.

Occasionally he let himself go too far, like last night. He shouldn’t have gotten into bed with Jensen. But what else was he supposed to have done? He had been incredibly tired too. And it’s not like he did anything. All they did was sleep. Actually, he vaguely seemed to recall snuggling. Oops.

Jared had woken up to Jensen falling off the bed. He’d then ran into the bathroom, come out in only a towel, and just as quickly ran out of the room. At first Jared thought it was nothing, but as the day went on and Jensen continued to act weird, he got worried. Was Jensen freaked out that Jared had slept in the same bed as him? He couldn’t think of any other answer for his behavior.

Jared really hoped that wasn’t the case. He couldn’t let the best friend he’d ever had go away. Why did he have to go and get such a stupid crush? It was like middle school, when he had a crush on the high school cheerleader that lived across the street from him. Nothing good could have ever come from that, and nothing ever did. He spent years trying to memorize her schedule, peaking out his windows for a glimpse of her. It was pathetic really. Is that what his crush on Jensen was going to be reduced to?

If only Jensen wasn’t so adorable. Even now, really distracted and clearly not focused on the questions, he was the cutest Jared had seen him in a long time. He was a bit flustered, but he didn’t notice it, which made it even more adorable.

Jared would just have to suck it up. Jensen would never want to be with him, and he needed to quit pretending that that wasn’t the case.

***

The day flew by; despite it being stressful, it was great fun to talk to fans and hear their opinions on the show. He loved to joke around with them. And Misha, as it turned out, was fabulous at panels. Everyone loved him and he ate their attention right up. Jared laughed himself hoarse listening to Misha talk.

Finally, though, his day was done. The convention was over and he and Jensen were leaving in the morning. Jared finally found Jensen still signing autographs. He went up behind Jensen. A few fans noticed him and excitedly chattered, but Jensen was still too distracted to notice. Jared just sat watching him interact with the fans. He almost forgot to sign his name once and Jared couldn’t hold back his grin. Jensen was adorable.

When the last autograph was signed, Jensen sat down with a sigh and put his face in his hands. Jared went right up to him and wrapped his arms around Jensen. “Hey Jen,” he said softly.

“Jared,” Jensen said contently. He stood up and they hugged properly, with arms tight around the other’s back. Jensen kept his eyes closed. “It’s been a long day.”

“Tell me about it. You ready to grab something to eat?”

“God yes. All I ate today was a poor substitute for a ham sandwich.”

“A fan gave me a huge bag of candy,” Jared told him.

“I’m sure that held you over for only about five minutes,” Jensen said with a grin.

And before he could stop himself, Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen’s forehead. “Dork,” he said affectionately.

Jensen, however, reddened and pulled away.

“Are you alright?” Jared asked quietly.

Jensen looked up at him with an unreadable expression, and was about to say something, but suddenly looked away and cleared his throat. “Let’s just go, ok?”

Crap crap crap why did he have to go and kiss Jensen? He obviously did not like it at all. Jared was disgusted with himself. He decided once and for all that things needed to change. Jensen was his awesome best friend, nothing more. He couldn’t risk losing him.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. Especially after getting a few drinks in him.

Jared and Jensen had ended up at a small restaurant about a half mile from the hotel. They each drank four or five beers and things were a lot looser between them. Jared still thought that Jensen was distracted by something, but he wouldn’t let himself worry about it. He was finally getting him to calm down and relax.

As they walked back to the hotel they talked about some of the crazier questions the fans had asked, and reminisced a bit about the previous seasons.

“Jay, there’s no way you would have pulled that off,” Jensen said, almost falling into the street. Apparently beer didn’t agree with him tonight. Jared put his arm around Jensen’s shoulders to steady him and didn’t let go. Neither did Jensen shrug him off. “Jim would never have spoken to you again.”

“Jim loves me. He’d let me do anything I want.”

“Whatever man. He loves me more!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Jensen replied stupidly.

“Well you try it when we go back then,” Jared said as he lightly punched Jensen on the shoulder. Jensen pushed back, much harder, and they almost started a wrestling match on the sidewalk. Instead it dissolved into stupid giggles. As they calmed back down, Jared admired the smile on Jensen’s face. He wasn’t frowning anymore. “So do you wanna tell me what’s been bothering you all day man?” he asked Jensen.

Immediately, Jensen’s smile went away. “No.”

“Does it have to do with sleeping together last night?”

“No!” Jensen almost yelled in reply. Almost too quickly, as well. Jared narrowed his eyes at Jensen and sighed.

“I’m really sorry, Jen. I didn’t mean to put you in an awkward situation.” The beer was making Jared a bit freer with his speech than he normally would allow himself. “You’re nice to sleep with though,” he said, smiling down at Jensen, who he still had his arm around.

Jensen stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk and so Jared did as well. He looked up at Jared, eyes dark, then suddenly kissed him insistently with an open mouth.

Jared’s brain went into shock. What was happening??? Stupid alcohol. Luckily his mouth kept up, and kissed Jensen back just as passionately. It was everything he had imagined, yet much more. Jensen had the softest lips, and his mouth tasted faintly of fries. But mostly beer.

But then Jensen’s beautiful mouth was abruptly gone.

And Jared opened his eyes to a panicked looking Jensen.

“Jen –“

“I’m so sorry I don’t know why I did that I guess it was the beer, huh,” Jensen nervously blabbered.

“Jensen –“ Jared tried again, but Jensen wouldn’t let him speak.

“Just, don’t, ok? I’m sorry, I –“ Jensen didn’t even finish his sentence, he just took off running down the street.

“Jensen! Wait!” Jared yelled after him, but it was too late.

***

Jensen was in a blind panic. He had kissed Jared. Actually went and kissed him for godsakes. Why did he do that? Why couldn’t he have kept it in his pants, so to speak?

More importantly, why had he drunk so much? His new, hot-for-his-best-friend thing was completely escaladed with alcohol.

During dinner he just got harder and harder looking at Jared’s stupid grins, even going to the bathroom to jack off. As his come splattered down into the toilet, he knew he had come to a new low. Was this what he was reduced to, jerking off in a dirty bathroom, to thoughts of his best friend sucking his cock? Maybe things would be better in the morning. After all, he had only realized his, what, lust?, for Jared about 15 hours earlier. He just needed time to adjust.

But then when they were walking together, Jared was cute and warm all pressed to his side. And then he had said he liked sleeping with Jensen…and he couldn’t help himself. Real life Jared was a much better kisser than dream Jared. His tongue licked at Jensen’s teeth and Jensen was even moaning into Jared’s mouth, gripping him tight, when his brain caught up and he realized what he had done. And he had ran away, like a fucking coward. Jensen hoped Jared would forgive him. In the morning, when they were both sober. And maybe when they had been apart for more than an hour. Though even now, with everything that had happened, he missed Jared. Five years ago he never thought he would have felt something like this, but he really didn’t feel right when he was apart from Jared. They were best friends, bros, brothers from another mother. Despite Jensen’s recent tangent into the crazy, their friendship was the most important thing in his life. And he had gone and fucking kissed Jared. What was the matter with him?

When Jensen got back to the hotel he realized he did not want to go in. He walked around more for about an hour, thinking about Jared and their friendship and everything that had happened over the past day.

He finally worked up the courage to go back to the hotel. It was really late and he just wanted to sleep. But one look at the elevator and he decided to take the stairs. Everything had started last night with the elevator. Yet every step reminded him of what he had done and how he now felt about Jared.

Obviously he was hot for Jared. But he was also incredibly good friends with him and hated being apart from him. Was he in love with Jared? It sounded insane to think that after only one day he could be in love with someone, but at the same time, it felt and sounded right. Jared was already everything to him; it actually kinda felt right to be in love with him.

But maybe he just needed some sleep. He vowed, as he finally walked down the hallway to his room, to think on this matter in the morning. He would also need to talk to Jared. Ok, no way was he out of the blue telling him he was in love with him, but he needed to apologize for his behavior. What should he say? He kissed him in a moment of insan-

Oh no.

Jensen didn't have his room key with him. He frantically searched he pockets but he knew it wasn’t there. Where was it? It couldn't be in Jared's room - he had gone to his room that morning. Then he remembered where it was. He had set it down on the bed and forgot about it, in a hurry to get to his panel.

Crap. He was locked out. And a quick glance at his watch told him it would be too late to get a new keycard now. He would have to wait until the morning.

Jensen slid down against the door in defeat. Where was he supposed to spend the night? He supposed he could just stay here, curled up on the rough carpet outside his door. But that was a dumb idea.

He would have to go wake someone up. Jim was a crank at the best of times; the middle of the night was probably a million times worse than noon.

Misha? He hadn't brought his wife to this convention. But no, Jensen had already embarrassed himself enough in front of him for one day. Not to mention, what in the world would Misha think now?

He didn't know anyone else well enough to show up at their door in the middle of the night asking to stay.

Jensen knew what the answer was, but he sat on the floor staring at the other doors for a minute before he got up, out of options, to walk down the hall to Jared's room.

All too soon Jensen was in front of Jared’s door, hesitant to knock. He had to remind himself that despite how he had acted today, and Jared's current feelings towards him, they were best friends first. Best friends, who would do anything for each other.

He knocked on the door. There was a shuffling and then he could hear Jared's voice on the other side.

"Jensen?" he whispered hopefully.

Despite all the crazy feelings running though Jensen's head, his stomach did a little flip to hear the unashamed hope in Jared's voice. "Yes," he whispered back.

Before he could even blink the door was open and he was inside the room, safe in Jared's arms, right where he belonged. "Jensen, I was so worried about you. What-"

But Jensen pulled away, quite reluctantly, though he wasn't going to admit that out loud. "Look, I only came here cause I left my keycard in my room." He tried to ignore the hurt in Jared's eyes, but it was difficult. "Can I crash here?"

"Of course, Jen, you know you can, but man, we need to talk."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but let's wait till morning, okay? We don't want to say something we'll end up regretting." Jensen knew coming here was a bad idea. But it was the only one he had. "Can we just go to bed?"

Jared still looked extremely curious, but he didn’t press Jensen any more. “Sure,” he said, and walked over to the bed they had shared the night before. The covers were half off. “I was in bed when you knocked, but I couldn’t sleep. Here,” Jared said, as he freed the rest of the covers from their restraining pillows.

But Jensen knew that was a horrible idea. “I’ll just sleep in the other bed. Don’t wanna bother you anymore.”

“Jensen, please, you can-“

“No it’s fine.” Trust Jared to, heh, trust Jensen after what had happened. But he knew it wasn’t what Jared really wanted. How could you want to sleep in the same bed as someone who had attacked you in the street not two hours previous? Well, attacked with a kiss. But a completely unwanted kiss. It didn’t matter what Jensen wanted now, what he was beginning to suspect he had subconsciously wanted for a long time. He needed to respect Jared.

He toed off his shoes and got into the other bed. He didn’t even trust himself to take off his jeans. He just wanted to turn the damn light off and pretend to go to sleep. Now that he was here in the same room as Jared he didn’t think he’d be getting much sleep.

Jared finally got into the other bed and turned off the light. He told Jensen to sleep well, and Jensen answered similarly, but so softly he didn’t think Jared could have possibly heard it.

Jensen kept replaying the day’s images in his head over and over. Cuddling in sleep with Jared. The unexpected orgasm that woke him up and brought him to his senses. The numerous hugs from Jared that he felt guilty for liking so much. And, of course, the kiss in the street. And how he had run away in shame.

And finally, his partial revelation from earlier. Was he in love with Jared? He knew that love didn’t mean sex. But maybe it was the exposure to the possible physical side of their relationship that made him realize his feelings. He thought back over the past four years, all the time they had spent together. Jensen had never spent as much time with someone as he had with Jared. Nor had he ever found someone that he wanted to spend that much time with.

As the night went on, and Jensen fell into and out of sleep, with dreams about Jared, both their friendship over the years and amazingly hot sex, he decided once and for all. He was in love with Jared. His best friend and costar. God help him.

But a few times he heard Jared moving around in his bed and realized, with sinking guilt, that Jared must be unable to sleep because he was thinking about his best friend too, but about the terrible things his friend had done to him. Not about how he was in love with him.

And Jensen knew he couldn’t tell Jared, couldn’t let himself act on any of his feelings, like he had with the kiss. That couldn’t happen again. He knew it would be difficult, and horrible, and terrible, but what else was new? And what other choice did he have? He had to have some part of Jared. Maybe not Jared’s romantic love, but he needed his friendship love. He couldn’t survive without it.

When the sun finally streamed though the curtains, Jensen got out of bed. He looked over at Jared, but he was asleep. Now that he didn’t have anything else to lose, he allowed himself to look. Jared was beautiful with his long hair strewn across the pillow. Jensen imagined what it would be like to slip into bed behind him. But it wasn’t meant to be.

He went into the bathroom and got into the shower. His boxers from yesterday morning were still on the floor. For some reason this made him even surer of his love for Jared. He knew every one of Jensen’s quirks, including how much he didn’t like other people messing up his order. Granted, boxers weren’t really high up on the list for him, but Jared still left them right where they were, even though he was probably itching to tidy them up. And then probably would have wondered at the dried come stain in them. Probably good that Jared knew Jensen as well as he did.

Jensen started cleaning himself, but got sidetracked by thinking of all the wonderful things Jared had ever done for him. The goofy presents and homemade desserts. The never ending nights on set when Jared would be a human pillow for Jensen. The jokes and pranks and ridiculous ad-libbing. The countless hugs and shoulder pats and gentle squeezes. It was no wonder Jensen had fallen for him. Actually, he wondered why it had taken as long as it did.

Jensen was too busy continuing his internal reflection and, to be honest, fangirling over Jared, to realize that the bathroom door had opened. He was even too preoccupied to hear clothing drop on the floor. In fact, he was so happy thinking about Jared that he didn’t notice the man himself had stepped into the shower with him until he opened his eyes after getting the shampoo out of them.

His heart stopped in his chest. Jared was in the shower with him. Naked Jared was in the shower with him. Actually, come to think of it, he was naked as well. And no, his dick so did not give a little lurch at the thought. After all his pure and innocent remembrances of Jared, he suddenly wanted to return to some of the sexual ones. And before he could stop himself, he looked at Jared’s body. Really looked at his broad shoulders and chest and hips and Nope! He quick looked back up into Jared’s face. Only to realize that Jared was looking down at his body. And not very calmly either. He looked positively hungry. Watching Jared watch him was making Jensen a little bit self conscious, but a lot bit turned on.

Of more concern was the fact that they’d been standing in the shower together for about a minute now, eyeing each other, and neither one had said a word.

And then Jared kissed him, grabbing onto Jensen’s entire body, and putting everything he had into the kiss. For the third time in 24 hours, Jensen found himself kissing none other than Jared Padalecki. The first time was just a stupid dream. Only maybe it wasn’t quite as stupid as he had thought at the time. The second time was far too short and a little muddled from alcohol, and to be honest, all he could remember was the guilt and shame. This kiss, however, was a million times better than last night. That was weak, short, and unsuppressed desire, apparently. This, this was wet and deep and passionate and so incredibly hot. Jared’s entire body was pressed to his and man he wasn’t thinking about letting go anytime soon. It was amazing. So of course Jensen’s stupid brain had to intervene. He broke apart from Jared’s mouth. The rest of his body, however, remained pressed to Jared’s.

“Jared, you don’t have to-,” Jensen started to say, stopping when Jared’s eyes suddenly looked into his. He had never seen such passion directed at him before.

“I want this,” Jared said roughly, and damn but that voice was making Jensen grow hard, and not slowly either. “I’ve wanted it for a long time, and I know you do too.”

“What? You do?” was all Jensen could say. He also thought he might have whimpered, but it was probably just the shower water or something. His brain was having a heart attack, or whatever the equivalent is for your brain. He had finally admitted to himself that he wanted Jared, but he couldn’t hope that Jared felt the same way. “What about, about…”

He was about to say something more but there was something in the way. Jared’s mouth. And Jared’s hands were around his neck. And Jared’s thigh was pushing into his extremely hard cock.

Jensen had never kissed another man (before last night, that is), but it wasn’t much different. Aside from the fact that it was Jared, and he was strong and had such large hands that were moving all over his back. They licked at each other’s tongues and bit each other’s lips and man Jensen had never experienced such a wet passion. Granted, they were in the shower. But still. His cock was a throbbing mess, but so was Jared’s. He could do nothing more than paw at Jared’s back and latch his mouth to Jared’s like his life depended on it.

Then Jared grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the shower wall. They broke apart, momentarily, and looked into each other’s eyes. Jared’s face was flushed and his lips were red. Jensen thought he had never looked hotter. Wait, did that thought just come out of his head? He had no time to process it because Jared was kissing him again, even more forcefully than before. He couldn’t take it anymore, and grinded his hips up into Jared’s. Then there was a hand on his cock, and it was just like his dream. Only this Jared ran his hand over his cock, thumb pressed hard against the underside. His fingers played with the head and touched the slit and fuck Jensen was sure he was going to come just from that. But then Jared took his hand away from Jensen’s cock and grabbed at his own.

Now this time Jensen was sure he’s never seen anything hotter. Jared pulled hard at his own cock exactly the way to quickly bring him close to coming. Jared’s cock was huge, and it was flushed red. Jensen wanted nothing more than to touch it, suck it, worship it, make it his, but for now he settled for reaching out and touching the head. Jared groaned and a bit of precome came out. Without thinking, Jensen brought his finger to his mouth and tasted the slightly salty fluid. Jared let out a “fuck Jensen,” and let go of his cock. Jensen was pleased he could bring such a reaction to Jared. Maybe he did want this as much as Jensen. Even now, literally in the heat of their passion, Jensen couldn’t help but hear a small voice in the back of his head saying that Jared was only doing this to appease Jensen. Or to trick him and blackmail him. Or to make him angry. That didn’t sound like anything Jared would ever do though. Nevertheless, Jensen started to frown.

But then Jared reached back for Jensen and grabbed both their cocks in one of his giant hands. He jerked his hips forward and their cocks slid together in the water and precome. It was nothing like Jensen had ever experienced before and yet it felt so unbelievably good. Jensen grabbed back at Jared and kissed him again. The thrusts increased and soon it was little more Jensen could do than suck at Jared’s bottom lip, holding both his hands around Jared’s shoulders.

Their cocks rubbed against each other, one hard length dragging against the other. Jensen couldn’t hear what was coming out of his mouth over the stream of the shower, but he knew it was moans and that thought just made his press harder against Jared. He was close and knew Jared must be too, and then he was coming, hard, harder than in a really long time, and pulse after pulse of white, warm come was streaking Jared’s chest. He had barely breathed after that intense orgasm when Jared came as well, splattering onto his chest. It felt wonderful and he wiped at it with his hand and then stuck his fingers in his mouth. Jared’s come was thick and salty and so good. Jared moaned and kissed him again, his come shared between their mouths, until all Jensen could taste was Jared’s sweet mouth again.

The come on their stomachs mixed together and started to wash away into the drain. Jared sighed into Jensen’s mouth and let go, then grabbed the soap and started washing Jensen. Feeling those strong hands all over his body, making sure every inch of skin was clean, was so hot that he dick became half hard again. Jensen tugged at the giant shoulder in front of him and pressed kisses to Jared’s chest, working his way down. Jared stopped washing Jensen and just stood there as Jensen covered him in kisses. By the time he got to Jared’s cock, it was hard again. Jensen touched a few hesitant kisses to the shaft, and then took his entire cock into his mouth. It was almost like a dead weight, and so large. But as he started sucking on the head and rubbing his fingers at the base, Jared sounded like he was losing it.

Jensen looked up at him, cock poking at his cheek. Jared’s eyes were closed and his hands were on the back of Jensen’s head and neck. It sure seemed like Jared was being sincere, that he really did want Jensen. But now that Jensen had reintroduced the idea to his muddled mind, he couldn’t let it go.

Jared must have felt him stiffen somehow, because he suddenly jerked back out of Jensen’s mouth and pulled Jensen to his feet. “Jensen,” he said, looking intently into Jensen’s eyes. When Jensen started to look down, Jared grabbed his jaw and forced Jensen to meet his gaze. “I want you. I’ve wanted you for a long time,” and pressed a kiss to the side of Jensen’s mouth. “You’re so wonderful,” a kiss to his nose, “and adorable,” a kiss to his eyebrow, “and I never want to be apart from you, okay?” and finally kissed Jensen’s mouth. “When you kissed me last night I felt alive. And I know you feel the same.” He kissed Jensen again, deeper. But he broke apart again and looked at Jensen. “You do, right?” he asked nervously, hesitant and hopeful.

Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes. The eyes of the man, he now knew that he loved. “Yes,” he said quietly. “I love you, Jared,” and fuck if that didn’t get his a giant kiss from Jared. “I don’t know how it happened so quickly, but, yes.”

Jared had never looked happier. “What did happen man? You seemed so cold towards me yesterday, but then you kissed me, and I just knew you felt more than you were letting on.” Jared continued to rub Jensen’s back as he spoke. “I didn’t know what to think. But then last night you kept reaching out towards me in your sleep, and I knew I had to do something,” he said with a smile, and gave Jensen’s cock a quick squeeze. “But the sleeping together wasn’t a problem, was it?” he asked.

Jensen smiled back at him. “Sleeping with you was so great. But I, I uh,” he started to say hesitantly. But Jared was being honest with him, and he figured he owed Jared an explanation. “I had a dream about you.”

“Not a wet one, huh?” Jared teased.

Jensen blushed. “Yes. I was freaked out about it all day.”

“So that’s what had you so worried? It wasn’t because you were mad at me for snuggling with you? Thank goodness.”

“You thought I didn’t like that? I was afraid you were mad at me for the sleeping together.”

“Well it appears we were both confused yesterday.”

“And I had never thought about you like that before, but all day I couldn’t keep my mind off you,” Jensen thought he sounded like a complete pussy, but he couldn’t stop now, “and then I kissed you and realized that I was in love with you. But I thought you would never want to be with me.”

“Jensen, I’ve been in love with you for about three years. You drive me crazy.”

“Really?” Jensen couldn’t help but be pleased. And blush. Copiously. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“I didn’t think you’d be into it. I didn’t want to lose you as a friend.”

“I didn’t want to lose you either!”

“I vote that from now on we are completely honest with each other, okay?” Jared asked him.

But it was hard to come up with a reply with Jared kissing him again.

Jared backed him into the shower spray and turned the temperature up. The water was really hot at his back, but it was nothing compared to the man now sucking on his dick.

Jared sucked cock like a pro. He alternated between licked at the shaft and sucking on the head, tonguing at the slit. Every so often he sucked down to the base as far as he could. Jensen had never experienced such an amazing blow job. “Have you done this before?” he asked Jared in between moans.

“Never,” Jared replied, now mouthing at Jensen’s balls.

“Me either,” said Jensen. He felt Jared smile around his balls, and suddenly couldn’t keep his hands out of Jared’s hair. His hair was wet and plastered to his face and it felt so nice to play with.

Jared moved back to his cock, turning up the pressure and heat, and Jensen was a moaning mess. It was a wonder he was still on his feet. He looked down at Jared and saw he was rapidly jacking his own cock. His other hand was on Jensen’s ass, moving down into the crease.

Jensen couldn’t take it anymore. He started to say Jared’s name, but Jared just took him in further, and as Jared’s fingers brushed his hole, he came, pulse after pulse flooding Jared’s mouth. Jared swallowed as much as he could, but the rest spilled down his mouth and dripped down and met with his own come as his orgasm ripped though him.

Jared collapsed against the side of the shower, and Jensen went with him. Another good thing about these hotel rooms were the large showers. This one had a tub that was long enough to hold two grown men lying down. Not lying down flat, mind you, but they were more than happy to curl up against each other. They lay together, sated, and let the hot water pound over their bodies.

“You’re completely sure you want this Jay?” Jensen couldn’t help but ask after a minute.

Jared kissed his neck. “I love you Jensen. That’s not going away any time soon. Trust me.”

“And how can you be so sure of my affection? Why don’t you doubt me?”

“Because I know you, Jen. I know you better than anyone else. I understand what it means for you to be this vulnerable and honest with someone. I don’t doubt your feelings for a second.”

Jensen let that sink in. It was hard for him to accept complete love and devotion; he was so used to shutting people out. But Jared was the only one who had ever succeeded in cracking though his shell. And he loved Jared as well. Maybe this could be everything he hoped for. 

It was only when Jensen noticed the prunes on Jared hands that he realized how long they had been in the shower for. “How about we go to bed, huh?” he asked Jared.

“Mr. Ackles! So forward!” Jared couldn’t help but tease. He stood up and pulled Jensen with him. The white linoleum did not make for a comfortable bed. “We haven’t even had a first date yet!”

“But we’ve had four years of building up to this. And what do you call what just happened in the shower, Mr. Padalecki?” Jensen retorted. He kissed Jared’s mouth open as he turned the water off. “I am extremely tired though. I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Jared playfully swatted at Jensen’s ass as they stepped out of the shower. “Me either. I couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss. What do you say we take a nap and then maybe do some figuring out about that pretty ass of yours?”

Jensen could feel the blush spread across his entire neck, but he didn’t let it show in his face. “Your bed or mine?”

“Ours.” And they climbed into the bed they had shared two nights previous, back into the same position, with Jared not-quite-spooning Jensen and their arms and legs tangled together. As they drifted into sleep, Jensen smiled at the unbelievable events of the past few days, both the highs and the lows. He couldn’t wait for the next hotel room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in parts to my tumblr.


End file.
